


Afterglow

by Raven_Snarkholme



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami is Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Snarkholme/pseuds/Raven_Snarkholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up piece to my other work "Axle Grease and Pistons."  Korra and Asami bask in the afterglow of their sexy fun time adventure.  Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

Asami and Korra were relaxing in a hot bath, catching up on their four months apart. Golden light streamed through the red and yellow stained glass window above the tub. Like most things in the Sato mansion, the bathroom was big and luxurious and marked with the trademark Fire Nation colors of red, gold, and black. The tub was a black marble shot through with veins of red, large enough to accommodate the two young women and then some.

Asami had managed to scrub the grease off her skin with a little help from the Avatar. Korra leaned her head back onto Asami’s shoulder who in turn kissed her ear. Korra let out a happy sigh of contentment that made Asami giggle. Asami’s dark hair fanned out around them in the water. Korra intertwined their fingers, and kissed them.

“I used to think you kept your nails short because of all the working on engines stuff, but now I know better.” 

Asami drew their hands together and playfully squeezed. “Well, there are a multitude of practical reasons, Korra.” They giggled. Asami shifted and bent her right leg, causing her kneecap to break the surface of the soapy water. Korra broke her left hand away to idly trace the crescent moon scar that tapered down from Asami’s knee to her shin. “How did you get this one again?”

“You know this story.”

“Yes, but I still want to hear it. I like listening to you.” 

Asami let her left hand drift down onto Korra’s abdominal muscles, stroking lightly. “Well, I was around fourteen, and I thought I knew better than my father. I was messing around in the garage with a pulley and flywheel system I was attempting to rig up so I could move an engine block. Dad always told me to wear protective gear and check my equipment. Well, I was wearing a sundress and sandals. I did not check my equipment. As I cranked the pulleys, a wire snapped under the weight. It caught me in the shin like a whip crack. The next thing I know I’m bleeding everywhere. I tried to patch myself up, but ended up in the hospital with stitches anyway. My father was sympathetic, but a little smug about it. I learned my lesson.”

“Hence the knee-high boots.”

She pinched Korra playfully as she said, “There are a multitude of practical reasons for the boots: safety, fashion, my girlfriend thinks they’re hot…” Korra felt herself blush. “So,” Asami asked, “how long had you been thinking up that fantasy we acted out in the garage?”

Korra blushed even harder. “Um, well, I didn’t know exactly how that would go. It was just some ideas that I’ve been thinking about...a lot...when I can’t sleep…” She inched down into the bath water in a bad attempt at hiding. Asami rolled her eyes and gently pulled Korra up. She distracted Korra by kissing her exposed neck, and softly stroking her nipples. Korra moaned softly in return.

Asami purred, “Korra, don’t be embarrassed. That was amazing. I didn’t know you could bend like that!”

Korra sighed happily, “Well, water bending is about the ebb and flow of the tides and the moon. So the more I thought about it, the more I realized I could do it if I channeled the energy through my hips. Also, there may be some ancient water tribe scrolls that happen to illustrate, um, more sensual bending…”

Asami grinned mischievously, “I bet the other nations have those type of scrolls too. We could really push your bending to some interesting limits… Fire and air play, earth I’m on the fence about, but metal could be creative strap-on wise.” The engineering portion of her brain clicked and whirred.

Korra flipped over in the bath, splashing water out of the tub, and kissed Asami to shut her up. “One element at a time, and we have all the time in the world.” 

Asami, realizing what Korra was up to, quipped: “You’re not quieting me down that easily, Avatar.” Asami liked feeling Korra’s comfortable weight on top of her in the water. She was aware that she missed Korra, but she spent so much time working to avoid the missing. Right then and there, just the sheer physicality of Korra’s presence hit home. Asami pulled back a bit to look at Korra, her face losing its mischievousness.

Korra looked quizzical. “Asami, what is it?”

Asami’s arms encircled Korra’s shoulders, “I just really missed you. I knew I missed you, but not how much until you’re here in this bathtub with me being all awkward and cute and just everything that I need in my life.” Their foreheads touched for a moment. Korra slid down, nestling her head under Asami’s chin, “Life is just so much better when you’re around, Asami. There are so many expectations put on me because I’m the Avatar. With you, I’m just Korra. I need that in my life; I need you in my life.” Asami held Korra tight. They might be two of the most powerful women in the four nations, but they were also mortal beings with needs and wants. 

Asami kissed Korra’s forehead. “The water is starting to get luke-warm. Let’s get out.” She loosened her embrace. Korra sat forward to watch Asami step out of the tub, water streaming off of her pale skin. 

“Avatar, a little help?” Asami winked.

Korra got out too and summoned a warm current of air that cycloned tightly around them, drying them off. The first time she attempted this move it did not go well. Everything in the bathroom had gone flying and a container of face powder exploded everywhere. Fortunately, Korra had learned some finesse with her air bending in tight spaces so this was less of a problem. 

“Thank you.” Asami padded out of the bathroom and into the bedroom they shared. She disappeared into the walk-in closet and reappeared wearing a black satiny nightgown with fabric that hugged all the right curves. Korra dug through an ornate black dresser and pulled on a tank and striped pajama bottoms. She stretched her arms up and yawned, her back popping in the process. Asami stepped behind her, her arms encircling Korra’s waist, and kissed the back of her neck. They stood that way for a minute, enjoying the warmth coming off each other, feeling relaxed for the first time in four months. The moment was interrupted by a grumble and muffled bark. 

“Is she dreaming?”

“Yeah, from the looks of it Naga is chasing something. Probably Pabu. Her paws are twitching too. I’m glad she’s sleeping. Naga doesn’t like travel in air ships so she wore herself out pacing back and forth.” The hulking polar bear dog was curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

Asami turned off the light and pulled Korra toward the bed, “I think Naga has the right idea. Let’s go to bed.” 

Korra giggled and then dive bombed into bed, “C’mon, Asami, let’s snuggle!” 

Asami curled herself into Korra’s smaller frame and sighed contently. “Operation snuggle: begin!” The two young women drifted off to sleep lulled by soft snores of Naga the polar bear dog.


End file.
